The Jumper
by CurlyGleek
Summary: Nick's walk to work takes a different turn this morning... Niff. Short drabble, explanation inside. Enjoy!


**Just a little drabble I was inspired to do after a real life news story from last year...**

**Trigger warning: see at the bottom if this may apply to you, I'm not saying more here as it will give the plot away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

Nick finally reached the front of the coffee shop queue and smiled at the indifferent barista. He ordered a non-fat hazelnut latte to go.

_Well I guess not everyone feels like smiling at 7.15 am!_ He thought to himself.

He accepted the change with a nod and moved along to wait for his drink to be prepared. As he did so he turned to survey the room, watching the other clientele sipping their drinks from china cups leisurely.

Those customers were the ones who clearly didn't have any pressing appointment or job to attend. A tired mother sipped her coffee as her little boy messily chewed at a slice of buttered toast with glee.

He sidestepped to let one of the "other" types past - those rushing to add sugar to their to-go cups and trying not to spill them on their frantic rush out the door. He smiled. That should be him really, but it felt like someone had reached down with a giant finger and pressed "pause" for him today. _But why?_

His thoughts returned to his walk across the bridge only a few minutes earlier.

Every morning he left his apartment and chose a scenic walk across the river to this coffee shop, before returning to the other side clutching his steaming cup as he made his way to work. This was usual.

Today something was bothering him, though. A few little thoughts were insistently jumping up and down in his head like a persistent toddler begging for attention.

Nick chewed his lip as he decided to go with his instincts. He quickly requested a second non-fat latte, this time without hazelnut syrup, ignoring the eye roll from the same barista.

He quickly fired off a text to his secretary to hold all calls for the next hour. He was a hard-working solicitor at a family law firm and he knew no-one in the office would mind him coming in a little late today.

He breathed in deeply, picked up the two cups and made his way to the door of the coffee shop, pushing through and walking towards the bridge. He walked halfway across and paused, searching with his eyes. _There he is._

Nick watched the boy, _young man? He looks about 21. A couple of years younger than me, maybe. _He was sat on the side of the bridge staring intently at the water below. Nick stood still thoughtfully, as if trying to work out what had caught his attention on the first time past. He was blond with a fringe hanging over his forehead. Nick couldn't see his eyes as he was watching the water intently, but from the defined cheekbones he could tell the young man was beautiful.

_What? _Nick shook his head. _Handsome...Okay, he's beautiful, but that's not what is bothering me._

He let his eyes travel over the rest of his body. Long legs dangling over the edge, long fingers gently grasping the edge of the concrete block he was sat on. It was his shoulders that caught Nick's attention, though.

Slumped, rounded, dejected. Nick wondered what had gone wrong in this boy's world to find him sitting here like this. He looked like he was contemplating life...or other options. Nick's heart went out to him. _But he's a complete stranger! _His mind tried to reason as he stepped forward loud enough to be heard approaching so he didn't startle him.

The blond looked sideways and peered up at Nick through his fringe questioningly, before returning his despondent gaze back to the water. _I was right, his eyes are __beautiful too._

Nick cleared his throat. "Mind if I join you?" He asked, gesturing to the space on the bridge wall next to him. The man looked a little surprised, but shrugged. He watched suspiciously out the corner of his eyes as Nick swung his suit-clad legs over and sat next to him.

Nick held out the plain coffee, "Would you like a coffee?" He held the blond's startled gaze for a few beats before continuing. "I'm Nick, by the way." He smiled.

The blond man looked confused. "Jeff." He eventually said, adding on a soft, "Thanks." As he accepted the drink.

They took a few sips in silence, watched the water flow past below their feet.

Nick broke the silence first. "I've been told I'm a good listener by the way... In case there's anything you want to talk about..." He chanced a look sideways at Jeff.

Jeff didn't look up, but his knuckles whitened on the cup as he gripped it tighter. Nick heard him suck in a breath and hold it, then let it go slowly. "I'm fine." He stated flatly.

Nick nodded. He returned his gaze to the water as he decided to talk instead. "Okay. Can I tell you about myself then?" Jeff shrugged silently.

"I went to school near here. Dalton Academy, in Westerville. While I was there I met my first serious boyfriend." Jeff's head snapped sideways, as if looking at Nick properly for the first time.

Nick continued. "While we were at school it was fine, he was a little bossy and possessive, I guess, but it's easier to see that kind of stuff looking back now. It continued for a few years until I realised he had no intention of it being anything more than casual. And then he started getting stressed looking for a job when he'd been made redundant. That's when he started to hit me."

Nick heard Jeff's breath suck in next to him. "I'm sorry." The blond boy said, staring at Nick.

Nick nodded and continued. "It's okay, it took a good talking-to by a friend of mine, but I eventually saw through his mind games. He was basically keeping me with him to pay the rent. I left him and changed my major, going in to family law to help those in similar situations - but worse, where kids are involved and marriages have broken down." Jeff nodded.

"The point of telling you this though, is that even though I felt like I'd hit rock bottom there, I still never thought of... ending it all." He looked directly at Jeff until he returned his gaze warily. "There is _always_ someone who will miss you."

Jeff took a sip before speaking. "I'm not... I wasn't..." He gestured towards the water and huffed out a breath. "I just came here to think." Nick waited for him to continue, relieved that the boy next to him was opening up a little.

"I'm gay too." Nick gave a small smile and waited for more.

"My father's never accepted it. It's like an unwritten rule, I don't rub his nose in it and then he can pretend to himself that I'm straight, I guess." He shook his head ruefully.

"It's gone on like that for years. I teach dance classes at the Academy, but he tells people I do something else more "respectable"... and not "gay"." He rolled his eyes. "But I've just seen the new list of students for next term and his friend's daughter is on it. Long story short, he's ordered me to quit and take up an _acceptable_ job at his firm."

"What happens if you don't?" Nick asked.

"He'll cut me off. I won't have a father any more." Jeff replied in a monotone voice.

"It sounds to me like you already don't. A father is supposed to be supportive, no matter what." Nick stated, hoping he wasn't overstepping.

For the first time that morning, Jeff's lips cracked into a small smile. "Yeah. That's what I think too." His smiled disappeared. "It's my mother I'm worried about though. She's always supported me, but this is going to cause a strain in their relationship."

Nick nodded. "Maybe. But that's not your fault, it's your father's."

Jeff agreed. "Yes, I know. But it doesn't make it any easier. I think I'll call my mother first and let her know before... him." Jeff swung his legs back over the bridge wall and stood up on the pavement. Nick followed suit and realised Jeff was taller than him. And that looking up into those twinkling eyes was apparently his new favourite hobby.

"So..thanks for the coffee, Nick. And for listening."

"You're welcome." Nick replied, his feet seemingly rooted to the spot.

"How about I buy you coffee next time?" Jeff asked, handing his mobile to a blushing Nick.

* * *

**:) I hope you enjoyed it?**

**Trigger warning: discussion of suicidal thoughts, no actual graphic description **


End file.
